No Time To Say Goodbye
by SimpleInsomniac
Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha... with gaps in his memories. Where is our favourite blond?//My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and we were once in love.//ONESHOT!//amnesiac!Sasuke, onesided sasunaru


No Time To Say Goodbye

* * *

Rating: K+

Genre: Angst

Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha… with gaps in his memories. Where is our favourite blond?//My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and we were once in love.// amnesiac!Sasuke, onesided sasunaru

Pairing(s): implied past sasunaru, onesided sasunaru

**WARNING/Notes: angst; post Sasuke retrieval, so don't read if you don't already know what happens with sasuke; amnesiac!Sasuke**

DISCLAIMER: I. Don't. Own. Simple, no?

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!!! Are you okay?!"

The boy lying on the hospital bed did not respond, but the pink haired girl was not deterred. "Sasuke-kun, the Council decided to drop all charges against you, and only have you under ANBU watch for six months!! Isn't that great?! That means that in half a year, you can return to the team and go to missions with us!"

Sasuke didn't respond. He ignored her as she continued to babble on about something or another. _'Missions… team…? This girl… Sakura… right?'  
_

***~xxXxxXxxXxx~***

"Welcome back to the team, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura chirped happily, wrapping her arms around the boy.

Sasuke 'hn'ed.

Sakura accompanied Sasuke to Team 7's training ground, and as they approached, they saw their gray-haired pervert of a teacher perched on a training log, reading his orange porn book. "Kakashi-sensei put that thing away!" Sakura screeched. The man simply smiled. Or at least, that's what it looked like he was doing. It was hard to tell what his expression was underneath that annoying mask. The only thing that hinted to a smile was the way his eyes curved up and the slight crinkles at the corner of his eyes.

Sakura batted her eyelashes at Sasuke. "Now that we're all here, do you want to train?" She suggested, hoping to show off her newly acquired skills under the apprenticeship of the famous sannin, Tsunade. Sasuke 'hn'ed again. Sakura took that as a yes. She tugged him and their sensei over to a more private part of the training ground, and started to take a stance. Kakashi watched them distractedly, all the while reading his beloved porn.

You could tell that Sakura didn't really improve that much. Her monstrous strength gained from intensive training with Tsunade was not utilized well, and as such, her taijutsu techniques that were supposed to compliment her strength and role as a medic-nin well, created by Tsunade herself, were not effective at all. Ninjutsu was out of the question, seeing as the girl didn't even have that big of a chakra reserve. All she really had was genjutsu, ijutsu**(1)**, and excellent chakra control. She might've had a chance if her chakra pools were larger. However, that wasn't here nor there, and a couple of well-placed moves later, Sakura lay panting, restrained against a nearby tree by Sasuke's ever-handy ninja wire. "You've gotten so much stronger, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gushed with stars in her eyes, not caring that she had just gotten beaten to the ground by the Uchiha.

Sasuke merely blinked. Was this village always so weak? Why did he get the feeling that there was someone here that could test his limits? Sasuke frowned as he struggled to understand the gaps in his memories.

***~xxXxxXxxXxx~*  
**

"Sasuke-kun, aren't you so glad we can go on missions together again?" Sakura screamed in delight. Sasuke grunted. "Shut up," he muttered, irritated. Sakura didn't hear him.

The job was an easy C-class mission: deliver a scroll to Sunagakure. Well, it was supposed to be easy. After all, this will be the first mission that Team Kakashi received since Sasuke's return to Konoha. The Uchiha was immediately promoted to chuunin status in order for him to rejoin his old team. The first few missions would be easy to get Sasuke 'back into the groove' as a shinobi of Konoha.

They had left in the morning for Suna, and had been travelling for three hours in silence, which was very much appreciated by the Uchiha. It was utterly calm. The weather was perfect. The sun was shining, white fluffy clouds floated peacefully in the clear blue skies, the breeze was just right… Suddenly, the silence was shattered.

"Demon! What are you doing here!" Sakura screeched, eyes alight with anger and hate. Kakashi did not say anything, but his fists were clenched tight and he was trembling in anger. What no one knew was that he was angry at his pink-haired student. But then again, the only six who knew would've acted in the exact same way...

Sasuke stared at the person that had sent the pinkette into a frenzy. _'The person that sneaked past your whole team, without you even noticing his presence,_' a silky voice whispered at the back of his head. Sasuke was shaking with anger.

The man in front of them wore a sleeveless black trench coat over an orange fishnet shirt and black shinobi pants. His feet were bandaged but otherwise bare. He wore two fingerless gloves on each hand with a metal plate on the knuckles. A scratched hitai-ate tied on his left bicep marked him as a nuke-nin of Konoha. Six whisker-like marks marred tan, and otherwise flawless, cheeks. He had blond hair that was spiking out in a haphazard manner on his head. But the most striking features were his eyes. They were a beautiful shade of blue that rivalled the skies. Hearing his less-than-welcome greeting, pain flashed across those gorgeous eyes. He squeezed his eyes tightly and swallowed, mustering up a weak smile. "Hi, Sakura-chan, Kakshi-sensei…" He glanced at Sasuke, and the boy got a feeling that the man was slightly disappointed at his reaction, though for the love of Kami he didn't know why. It's not like he knew this man... right?

"You are a nuke-nin of Konoha, demon. What the hell are you doing inside of Fire Country's borders!" Sakura spat. Kakashi glanced disappointingly at Sakura, and his lone eye regarded his ex-student sadly. Kakashi didn't feel alarmed when Sasuke had looked at the blond with confusion and anger, believing that the boy was shocked over seeing his ex-teammate here.

"Eh heh, Sakura… we're technically in Suna's borders right now…" Kakashi reminded his student. Sakura pretended not to hear the jounin.

The other man didn't answer her. She growled at him. "I'm going to avenge all the people you killed! Die, demon!" She was quickly overwhelmed by a strong genjutsu, fainting before she had even taken a step towards him.

"Don't worry, Kakashi-sensei. I just knocked her out." Kakashi gave a sigh of relief, and picked Sakura up gently.

"I'm going to take to Suna first so that she can get some medical attention. Sasuke, I'll see you there in a few hours!" Kakshi winked at the two. He knew of what had transpired between the two in their genin days, and wanted to give some time for the two to… _reconnect._He transported away in a whirlwind of leaves with Sakura, never noticing the glare Sasuke shot Naruto.

"Fight me," Sasuke demanded. The man grinned. It was just like the old days. Except…

Sasuke fought to kill the other shinobi, but the man was barely breaking a sweat. Even with the Sharingan activated, his opponent always managed to avoid or block his attacks. Sasuke didn't even land a hit on him. A timely **"Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu****!!(2)" **effectively restrained the Uchiha.

"Who the hell are you?!" The dark blue haired boy demanded, black eyes flashing red in anger and frustration. The other boy didn't even _try_ to harm him. But… somehow, this scene looked familiar… the _blond_ looked familiar… it felt like there was something he should know, something he should remember, and that something was hovering right beyond his reach. A memory flashed in front of his eyes… a figure… in front of the sun blocking the light, so that all that was visible was hair the colour of liquid sunshine. He could almost hear a tinkling laughter, and an extremely cheerful voice…

"_Sasuke-teme!"_

He snapped out his trance when the blond began to laugh softly. "Sasuke... don't you remember me?" There was an underlying tone of pain, sorrow, and desperation in the man's laughter that sent an agonizing tug to Sasuke's heart. The boy's normally expressive deep blue eyes dulled to a bleak blue-gray when he realized that no, Sasuke did not remember him. He smiled an achingly tender and heartbroken smile. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto… and we were once in love."

***~xxXxxXxxXxx~***

"_Uzumaki Naruto, you are hereby declared a nuke-nin of Konoha, after your attempt to kill Uchiha Sasuke at the Valley of the End. You have exactly sixty minutes to get out of our borders before we send ANBU after you."_

_He didn't even have time to say goodbye._

***~xxXxxXxxXxx~***

**End**

*******~xxXxxXxxXxx~***

* * *

(1) Ijutsu - Healing Arts _- mehh just in case you didn't know -_

(2)** D****oton****: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu** – Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Technique, pulls the victim into the ground so that only their head is above the ground. Leaves the victim extremely vulnerable if not freed from this technique.

**

* * *

**

A/N: short angsty one-shot o.o ,, this was something to keep me occupied while I took a break from finishing up with the rest of chapter 6 of Code SIN, which should be done in… two days… maybe…

trying out new breaks! i like the end breaks... the rest kinda look weird... should i keep it? _- it's an epic fail... and i think i know why the breaks look weird. they're not centered. well, at least in document manager it isn't. but when i preview, it IS... __blehh if the breaks are centered just ignore this... -_

yea, just in case you didn't get it _– though warnings blaringly state that he has amnesia… -_, sasuke has partial memory loss, possibly from something that orochimaru did to him… or anything else you can think of -.-", and doesn't remember much of his life or naruto… sasuke and naruto were once an 'item'… another reason for sakura to hate naruto? mehh whatever you like to think.. hehe when i was writing that kakashi wanted to give time for sasuke and naruto to reconnect, i was giggling nonstop... hehe _reconnect_... get it? - mind in the gutter -

**EDIT:** **Musigu** noted that the events were unclear as to why Naruto was banished, and why Sasuke lost his memory, so I will try to explain. This was my reply to the review:

_So the battle at VOTE happened, I'd say... three, four years ago maybe? Yeah, so back then, the Council wanted to get rid of the 'demon', and it just so happens that Naruto and his other teammates just returned from the failed Sasuke retrieval mission. They blamed him for his other teammates getting heavily injured, not bringing the last Uchiha back, and from attempting to kill Sasuke. They got Kakashi's report via messenger hawk before the team even came back to Konoha. They knew that Naruto had used a Rasengan against Sasuke, and that was seen as an attempt on Sasuke's life, even though Naruto had used it in self-defence and had gotten Chidori'd in the chest. Because practically everyone in Konoha wanted Naruto dead or gone because of the Kyuubi, Tsunade, as Godaime Hokage, was overruled by the Council. Naruto was then exiled from Konoha, and consequently, Fire Country, becoming a nuke-nin. Having no where else to go, he travels to Suna, where he is accepted by the people there and had a friend in Gaara, who was the Kazekage. The secret of the Kyuubi was finally told to the younger generation of the Konoha populace, and most of Naruto's so-called 'friends' started to hate him. All except for Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Iruka, Hinata, Neji, and Shikamaru, as I think I said somewhere in the fic that six people and Kakashi felt anger for the people who hated Naruto because of the Kyuubi inside him._

_Blah blah blah, stuff happens, three years pass. Orochimaru attempts to take over Sasuke's body because his curent body is starting to fail. Sasuke fights back, wins, gets poisoned and heavily injured by Orochimaru's Kusanagi. He flees to Konoha, where - big surprise - , he is welcomed back with open arms. He is treated by Tsunade, and manages to recover and will be able to be reinstated into Konoha's shinobi ranks, thanks to the interference of the Council. He is to be under constant ANBU watch, just for six months, to make sure he doesn't try to escape. But Kusanagi's poison affected his neurology, brain and body functions, etc etc. He has partial memory loss and needs to go through physical rehabilitation, which is also why he was suspended from ninja duty for six months before rejoining Team Kakashi. Tsunade and the Council knows of the effects from his battle with Orochimaru, but they do not want their enemies to know of Sasuke's weaknesses and come and steal him away, so it was kept secret from the rest of the population. Then for Team Kakashi's first mission, it just so happens that they are to travel to Suna to deliver a message to the Kazekage. Past the Fire-Sand borders, they meet Naruto, who is still a nuke-nin of Konoha. But since they are technically in Suna's territory, they can't really do anything to Naruto or else they will incur the wrath of Gaara, Godaime Kazekage of Suna. Blah blah blah, Kakashi leaves Sasuke and Naruto alone. Sasuke challenges Naruto to a fight, doesn't remember who Naruto was. Never even hit Naruto, who didn't fight back because he didn't want to hurt Sasuke. Naruto reveals that Sasuke and him were once in love, before the whole Orochimaru fiasco and the amnesia thing with Sasuke._

Sorry if I wasn't clear -.-"... the explanation is so longg... I swear, that could've been the actual story... For the love of God it's longer than one of my fics!! ...That's just sad.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Leave a comment/review!


End file.
